Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160928045549
Maybe the Mysteroids are related to those Yggraliths somehow as well? They aren't from Mira either after all, they go to different planets to devour everything, and if two meet on any world? ...it's doomed. That fits what you just mentioned about "the power to lay waste to entire worlds". Perhaps "incinerates all evermore", relates to greed, they aid the poor in a way that makes them surpass everyone and creates discord that takes dangerous levels. Also, Earth may technically be destroyed rather than foresaken, but the Samaarian's homeworld is said to be lost so that part still works. Also another reason the Mysteroids could have died may have just been their biology. For an example, in Mass Effect there's a species that came from a world that have ammonia-heavy atmospheres, this makes them require suits to survive in most environments. Mira's environment may have reduced their strength, so perhaps the Dark Knight survived because a swarm of bugs is easy to see, but a single bug? They can slip away pretty easily, so being alone was advantageous for him. I don't blame your confusion, a fourth game was meant to end the whole series. It makes little sense cause the third game wasn't meant to be the end. As for Doug's response? I'm gonna say he doesn't know, because at first only Vandahm, Nagi and Chauffon are aware of what Elma truly is, so they likely knew who her partner was, maybe they even chose her partner themselves. Let me clear up a little misunderstanding here, I said Elma is likely the protagonist. The most important hero in the story, like Shion and Shulk were in their games. The main reason I say this is because originally we had a set player character and not a customizable one like Rook. Since he was Elma's co-pilot but didn't make it into the game, that leaves Elma to take his place and inherit the role. Also, since Rook is customizable and therefore has no set look & gender, he/she fits more as the player's representation within the game world, and that's why I think a lot of X fans feel Elma is the protagonist instead of Rook. A main character is labeled by a character that's important or a strong ally to the protagonist or even antagonist sometimes if they're around often enough. That's why Lao is considered a main character, he's important and has a strong relationship to the protagonist regardless of what side he ends up being on at the various points in the game, which can work by how he cares for Lin who's a good friend of Elma's. That's why I feel any connection to the antagonists on Elma's part will not be intentional or even willingly, and why she won't betray them (plus a betrayal is aiding the enemy willingly) as a result, because Shulk and Shion who were both protagonists didn't betray the group either. It'll probably be something similar to how Shion wasn't aware she was calling the Gnosis and Shulk wasn't aware he was a vessel to house Zanza.